Clinical and Molecular Studies in Families with Corneal Dystrophy or Other Inherited Corneal Diseases This study will explore the clinical and hereditary (genetic) features of corneal dystrophy and other inherited corneal disease. Corneal dystrophy is clouding of the cornea - the transparent part of the eye covering the iris and pupil that passes light to the back of the eye. When the cornea becomes cloudy, interfering with the passage of light, vision may be impaired or lost. Corneal problems may occur with vision problems alone, or with other problems, such as changes in facial appearance or bone or joint problems. A better understanding of these genetic conditions may help in the development of better diagnostic tests and methods of disease management.